Uma bela amizade
by Sakura Lucy Li
Summary: Seqüência para "Capitão, meu Capitão". Byakuya sabia que Renji era uma péssima influência.


Titulo Original: Beautiful Friendship

**Titulo Original:** Beautiful Friendship Original em (retire os espaços para acessar) h tt p: / /w w w .f a n f ic tion. n e t /s /2353275/1/  
**Autora:** Celeste  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Reviews:** (SIM!)  
**Casal:** Apenas sugerido, renjixbyakuya  
**Spoilers:** Após o arco da Soul Society, mas não há nenhuma menção forte destes acontecimentos _nesta_ fic.  
**Sumário:** Seqüência para "Capitão, meu Capitão". Byakuya sabia que Renji era uma péssima influência.  
**Nota da autora:** Então, essa história era para ser realmente yaoi, mas acabou se tornando praticamente uma fic fluffy-genérico, o que me envergonha um pouco, e ao mesmo tempo, faz com que eu me pergunte como eu vou fazer com o resto das coisas que planejei para esses dois... Apesar de que eu _não devia_ estar pensando sobre isso, já que eu tenho dois relatórios para escrever neste fim de semana, sem contar que tenho que estudar para um teste e fazer um filme para a escola, terminar um traje de fantasia, ir trabalhar... E. ARGH. Ok, chega de reclamar. Sério.  
**Dedicatória:**Para Yo-chan, porque ele _também_ é uma péssima influência e me ensina coisas japonesas que eu nunca aprenderia nas aulas.XD  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu... Se fosse, eu tão teria tantos problemas para conseguir as mercadorias oficiais. ;;

**Notas da tradutora: **Para todos os que gostaram de "Capitão, meu Capitão". Gostaria de avisar também que todas as reviews são traduzidas para o inglês e enviadas para a autora.

**Boa Leitura!**

Abarai Renji, como Kuchiki Byakuya fazia questão de freqüentemente lembrá-lo, não era muito competente em seguir o protocolo.

No passado, uma acusação como essa teria posto o orgulho do subcapitão a prova, fazendo com que ele imediatamente e impetuosamente pedisse desculpas ao superior. Provavelmente ele diria algo como, "Com certeza tentarei evitar isso a partir de agora, taichou, obrigado por me avisar", com apenas um leve toque de sarcasmo na voz. Mas agora que tinham se tornado o que se pode chamar de amigos, ele percebia quando Byakuya estava apenas sendo implicante, "amigavelmente".

Você não conseguiria notar apenas olhando para ele, com aquelas feições de pedra que lhe eram características, mas agora, Renji conseguia perceber muitas coisas, com ajuda das pequenas "pistas" que ele descobriu. Como, por exemplo, que Byakuya não considerava isso uma ofensa grave o suficiente para tirar os olhos de quaisquer papeis de trabalho que estivesse lendo enquanto dizia a reprimenda.

Então, Renji sorria ferinamente e retrucava com um "E não é para esse tipo de coisa que eu tenho você, hein taichou?"  
Byakuya finalmente parou para fitá-lo após essa declaração, a expressão em seu rosto denotando a mesma quantidade de confusão e desgosto pela falta de dignidade de Renji. "Eu não posso ficar lhe relembrando o tempo todo quais são os procedimentos adequados," ele respondeu friamente, antes de voltar as suas tarefas.  
Renji, esparramado pelo tatami, a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos, apenas riu e continuou a observar Byakuya trabalhar, ficando alegremente preguiçoso neste dia de folga de ambos.  
É claro, Byakuya estava lidando com a papelada do escritório quando eles deveriam estar descansando. Todas as suplicas e adulações de Renji não tinham surtido efeito nenhum no sentido de obter diversão e relaxamento em companhia do outro, mas tinha conseguido permissão para ficar sentado ao seu lado, à toa, enquanto seu capitão terminava alguns relatórios importantes, então isso era quase o suficiente.

O assunto desta entranha conversa entre eles?

Os terríveis relatórios de missão de Renji.

Byakuya realmente não conseguia compreender como alguém que não se preocupava em escrever corretamente "Zanpakutou" tinha permissão para possuir usar uma tão poderosa. Se o herdeiro dos Kuchiki não fosse tão profundamente perfeccionista, com certeza já teria desistido de revisar os escritos de Abarai meses atrás.

Suspirando, o capitão terminou de preencher o ultimo documento da pilha atual e descansou o pincel por um momento, aguardando pacientemente que a tinta secasse.

Renji resmungou. "Hei, taaichou... esse foi o último, né?

Byakuya arqueou elegantemente uma sobrancelha e indicou com os olhos uma pilha perfeitamente arrumada de contratos na prateleira a sua direita.

Renji suspirou. "Descanso, Kuchiki-taichou. _Descanso. _Você sabe o que essa palavra significa, não é?"

"Eu sei, _Abarai-fukutaichou._ Você sabe como escrevê-la_?" _Ele inquiriu friamente.

Renji bufou. "Idiota."

Byakuya reprimiu tanto um sorriso quanto a imprópria vontade de retrucar com um "imbecil" que imediatamente apareceu em sua mente.

Realmente, algo grosseiro e incomum para ele.

Renji era obviamente uma péssima influencia. Era o garotinho desgrenhando e sem refinamento com quem nunca permitiriam que Byakuya brincasse quando era criança.

Olhando para o ruivo, que estava deitado de costas observando o teto com um tédio mortal, não era difícil imaginá-lo como a criança desesperada para ir lá fora brincar agora que a aula tinha acabado.

Isso era adorável de milhares de formas diferentes reunidas numa só, e fazia Byakuya franzir o rosto o fato de tal comportamento irresponsável parecer tão atrativo em seu subcapitão.

Realmente, muito havia a ser questionado sobre a dignidade de tal situação.

Quando teve certeza que Renji não estava olhando, Byakuya se permitiu rir silenciosamente e sacudiu de leve a cabeça antes de pegar o pincel e continuar com suas tarefas auto-impostas.

O clã Kuchiki certamente o deserdaria se descobrisse que ele possuía esse tipo de afeição por alguém que encarnava todos os aspectos considerados inferiores por eles.

Sem dúvida nenhuma eles arrancariam seu título e o largariam na rua sem pensar duas vezes.

Mesmo suspeitando que a culpa fosse desta, muitas vezes estranha e gratificante, amizade entre ele e Renji, Byakuya estava quase surpreso ao perceber quão pouco ele estava se importando com as expectativas do clã.

Analisando pilha de papeis ainda a serem preenchidos, ele franziu as sobrancelhas para si mesmo, alternando os olhares entre suas obrigações e para o incansável e irresponsável subcapitão esparramado no chão, que olhava para o teto como se ficar dentro de casa fosse tão terrível como descobrir que estava sofrendo uma doença terminal.

Um momento depois, Byakuya largou seu pincel, propositalmente deixando que ele batesse com força na madeira refinada de sua mesinha de escrita, rompendo o silêncio.

Curioso, Renji se virou devido ao som inesperado. "Taichou?"

"Almoço, Renji."

O subcapitão abriu um sorriso escancarado e pulou de pé, subitamente cheio de energia pela perspectiva de aproveitar o resto do dia de folga deles. "Ótimo!"

Mesmo mantendo o rosto neutro, como era esperado diante dessa exclamação infantil, Byakuya se permitiu sorrir com os olhos enquanto seguia Renji porta afora.

Com um certo temor, o orgulho e alegria da família Kuchiki se perguntou se a próxima lição que aprenderia sob a má influencia de Abarai Renji seria a arte de desrespeitar o protocolo, arte esta que o outro tinha dominado com tanta maestria

Imaginando a cara que seus pais fariam diante de tal situação, ele mal conseguia conter as risadas.

E rir era uma sensação maravilhosa.

**FIM **


End file.
